Christmas presents
by KiraSakura
Summary: I've posted this a little early...oh well. Kaze helps Lisa with her Christmas dilemma.


**Me: Me no own** **Final Fantasy: Unlimited, wish I did though.**

Kaze looked around the room. Members of the Comodeen were running around stringing Christmas decorations everywhere. Miles was busy instructing them where. He shuddered. Christmas. He **HATED** Christmas.

He turned from the control room, and made his way down the hall. He paused when he heard Ai swearing. Loudly. He couldn't understand how such a sweet looking child could be so violent and evil.

"FUCK!!!" Kaze decided, since he was bored, to go and see what the hell was wrong. He walked to the twins' room, where he discovered Ai screaming at Poshepocket.

"Dammit! Why can't you do ANYTHING right?! I said PlayStation, not Train Station! And when I ask for something orange, you give me bright purple with yellow spots!! You are useless!!!" Ai screamed at the funny-looking bag. Poshepocket replied with a loud giggle, and spat out a large banana.

"What the hell?!" Ai asked. Then she noticed Kaze. "Oh, hey Mister! I have presents for everyone, but I don't know what you want for Christmas. Well?" Kaze gave her his usual blank stare. Ai sighed loudly, and muttered, "Jeez, what's his problem?"

Kaze merely turned and left the room. He continued along the hall. Where he coincidently ran into Yu.

"Hi, Kaze," Yu smiled at him. Kaze nodded at him. Yu. Yu wasn't that bad. He had stopped idolizing Kaze a few months ago. He now thought Lisa was the most powerful being to walk the earth.

"I'm getting Christmas presents for everyone! But I don't know what to get you. What do you want?" Yu asked. Kaze shrugged, and continued along the hall.

He was quietly pondering why everyone loved Christmas, when he felt something soft bump into him. He looked up and noticed he had walked into Lisa. He muttered a quiet, "Sorry" and went to walk off.

He then noticed that Lisa was crying. He raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What's wrong?" Although he didn't really want to know.

"I…I…I don't know what to get anybody for Christmas!!" She sobbed. Kaze sighed.

"Follow me" he murmured, and walked off to the cafeteria. Lisa followed him, curious to know what he was planning to do.

After Kaze made sure that no one was in the cafeteria, he looked down at the Magun. Good. "It has moved," he announced. Lisa raised an eyebrow. The drills started to spin and soon the Magun had taken shape.

"The Magun has thawed," Kaze announced. "The Soil charge triad to use for Christmas has been decided!" He cried and proceeded to produce a red bullet. "The fruit of Christmas, Holly Red" He flicked the bullet into the awaiting slot. He then took out a deep green bullet. "The tree of ornaments, Christmas Tree Green" The bullet fell into place. "And finally, the gold of bells, Jingle Bell Gold" He placed a golden bullet into the right slot.

"Ho, ho, ho! I summon you, Santa Claus!" He cried, and a cloud of grey smoke burst from the Magun. The smoke curled into a pillar of Red, Green and Gold, and suddenly a loud, "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!!" echoed around the room.

When the smoke cleared, Lisa was stunned to see Santa standing there. He had a giant smile, and dumped his sack on the floor. With another, " Merry Christmas!" He evaporated.

"I…I didn't know you could do that…" Lisa trailed off. Kaze smirked. "I can do it with the Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, The queen of England"

"The queen of England?" Lisa asked, and walked over to the sack. To her outward glee she discovered it full of gifts.

"Don't ask" Kaze told her. He then returned to relative safety of the storeroom.

**Me: I was bored, ok? I had also discovered a large packet of English Toffees. Mmmm….Toffee….**

**Ai: Eww.**

**Me: What's wrong with toffee?**

**Ai: Oh, nothing…IF YOU'RE AN OLD PERSON! **

**Me: I happen to like toffee, spank you very much.**

**Ai: You are really, really screwed up. **

**Me: I know that, although there was no need to point it out.**

**Ai: Why can't you eat chocolate, or lollies like a normal human being?**

**Me: Cause I'm not human. I'm actually a Plant.**

**Ai: …**

**Me: Yeah, I knew that catch you off guard! Mwu ha!**

**Ai: Oooooooook. You've obviously had too much sugar.**

**Me: Mmmm…Sugar...mmm….**

**Yu: Way to get her started up again, sis!**

**Ai: What?!**

**Me: Sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar!!!!!!!!!!! Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!**

**Yu:: Sweat drop::  
**

**Ai: I see your point. **

**Yu: Let's just go watch Trigun, ok?**

**Ai: Whatever.**

**Yu: Skippy skippy la la la la **

**Ai: Skippy skippy la la la ::Both have skipped off to my dvd player::**

**Me: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oooh! A cookies 'n' cream ice-cream bar. ::Eats bar::**

**::Pupils go dilated:: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE…**

**SKIPPY IN THE FLOWERS ALL DAY LONG,**

**SKIPPY IN THE FLOWERS ALL DAY LONG!!**

**SKIPPY IN THE FLOWERS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!**

**I LUV TWIT!!!!!!!!!**

**I LUV TWERP!!!!!!!**

**I LUV BRAT!!!**

**I LUV JOHN!!!!!!!**

**BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…OOOH! A TUB OF DOUBLE CHOC FUDGE ICE-CREAM::Pulls out and eats::**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**:: Several hours later::**

**Me: Ow…Major sugar head-ache!! Oh, umm…this is embarrassing…Well, Twit is what I call my little-big-brother, Twerp is what I call my Little-little-brother, Brat is my big-big-big brother, and John is…John is…I don't know who John is. I have a tendency to go hypo after I eat sugar.**


End file.
